Patricks life-a new beginning
by platinum guitar solo
Summary: Part one of the series I'm making as Patrick runs away from what use to be his lonely life Patrick decides to leave but will he safe as being the generals son as he is endlessly being hunted by other bad organizations follow Pat as he try's to evade all that and more
1. Chapter 1

**Patricks pov 21th century **

I can't believe I have to go to this island as representative for my Island I say to myself trying to let out my anger at what my dad told me I'm taking Ragnar with me as a companion in case of anything I can have him help me by the way Ragnar is a nightfury it's a long story on how we me met I will save that for another time as I pack my things and head out the door as I walked out the door I was greeted by Ragnar as "took you long enough" Ragnar said with a grin as I get on him we toke off with lightning speed "I will find you one day son " as he walked away from the window

as I made it past the boarder of my dads defense protocol I kept soaring past the turrets before they could lock on to me and blast me out of the sky "up Ragnar"I commended him he gladly as two A-10 Thunderbolts 2s fly right below me i can hear the pilots talking" sir we have a lock on The target" in american accent "crap Ragnar ready to try that dive bomb we been working " he nods without giving a second thought he dives downwards spiraling at a anonymous Speed in front of the jets trying to get away but we zoom left to right they still follow us they fire a missile at me I lead the missile away I throw one off my lighters behind me so the missile will follow me "are they gone?" Ragnar asks talking in my mind " I think so it sounded like ..." But I didn't finish the sentence as a missile explodes all I heard from the pilot Was "he's down I'm coming back to refuel " until I went to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Flashback no one pov 9 years ago 21st century **

as the young child and his father walk across a fair as they try to have fun

**Patrick's pov **

As me and my dad are walking we spotted a dragon hatching area I asked my dad if I could have one he said"only if you can take care of it Pat it's a big responsibly " I know I know I whine "please"I beg my dad he took me over to the place the guy booth was yelling "step right up step right up guess the lucky egg" my dad pays for a try which is alot a money which is not a problem for a person of his wealth anyway their where 3 eggs lined up side by side I chose the middle one as time passed though the egg eventually hatched and grew into Ragnar

As time passed Ragnar the sliver fury was my best friend we grew up together ,living together etc he was my protecter in middle school all the way though my final year in high school when I graduated me and Ragnar traveled alot discovering places me and him have been friends for a long time


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the gang part 1

Patricks pov

I flutter my eyes open it was very blurry from the sunlight I put my hand above my head to dim out the lighting as my vision clears up I start to see Ragnar next to me moaning as he moves his head to his right as I look away from Ragnar I realize on I'm on a beach " huh... How did we get here?..." I ask myself as I said that Ragnar starts to wake up ."ugh... Were are we?..." Ragnar groans as he he flickers his eyes from the sunlights rays I push myself up and wipe the sand off my body and empty out my shoes . I check my surroundings for any life none so far as I walk up the hill into the forest followed by Ragnar as I walked I felt woozy as I almost fell but I was saved by Ragnar I only walked a few steps and passed out from the Pain all over my body Ragnar soon followed .

**Days later...**

As I open my eyes from the blur of sleep I realized I was in a room as I get my baring together I try to stand but wobbled as I slowly walked to the front door and fell on my way there I regain my footing and kept moving as I reach for the door it already opened Standing on the other side was a girl my age or younger she was standing in front of me starring blankly at me " what?" is all I mustered out of my breath " thank god you speak My language or I would have to learn yours" I do remember taking Norse in high school I honestly thought i never use it but I was wrong but thank god it came in handy as I was greeted by Ragnar who was standing behind her she's got a cute face brownish hair the blueish green eyes very pale "would you like to meet my friends?" the asks "sure but what's your name?" I replied back "Fallon "she says in a smirk "I'm Patrick " I say back evening the conversation we hop on our dragons and fly to the arena to meet the rest...


End file.
